Nuestra Eterna Competencia
by KuroNeko1004
Summary: La vida a veces da giros inesperados, y toma direcciones que jamás pensamos que existían, ¿acaso este es uno de estos casos?


**Anime:** Special A

**Autor: ** Maki Minami

**Fanfic creado por:** KuroNeko & Sophia

**Nuestra Eterna Competencia**

**Cosas Extrañas e incomprensibles**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todos los alumnos se preparaban, recibiendo sus calificaciones y comentando lo que harían luego de la graduación. En la clase de los alumnos destacados, las cosas no eran del todo diferentes, solo que, ellos sabían de sobre que sus notas daban la talla para pasar y tenían su boleto de la graduación asegurado.

Sentados tomando el té se encontraban los seis mejores lugares en toda la academia: Ryuu Tsuji, Akira Toudou, Tadashi Karino, Megumi Yamamoto, Jun Yamamoto y Kei Takishima, cada quien haciendo lo suyo mientras que, en lo que respectaba a Akira, ella estaba algo preocupada al ver la séptima silla vacía en aquella mesa.

—¿Por qué Hikari aun no viene?, ¿le habrá pasado algo? —habla consigo misma preocupada mientras develaba la bandeja de postres que acababa de ornear, siendo inmediatamente interrumpida por Tadashi, quien sin pedir permiso comenzó a devorar los postres, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Akira- ¿Te dije que podías comer acaso? –lo mira molesta arrebatándole el pastelillo de las manos.

—¿Tenías que golpearme? —reclama con la boca llena de comida y sobándose su cabeza, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor, obteniendo en respuesta una mueca poco amable por parte de Akira, haciendo que el chico dejara de lado los postres, al menos, hasta que tuviera el permiso de comer.

En lo que respectaba a Megumi y su gemelo Jun, eran mimados por Ryuu, quien, a su vez cuidaba de un pequeño coala que colgaba de su hombro. El par de gemelos disfrutaban enormemente de la compañía de Ryuu, aunque, también les entristecía el tener que graduarse y despedirse de él.

Kei, por su parte, leía tranquilamente un libro, del cual no alzó la mirada sino hasta er que cierta chica de cabellera negra y ojos de igual color ingresaba a toda prisa en el lugar, con el cabello un poco enmarañado. Kei sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya, como siempre estas retrasada.. supongo que por ello eres la número dos, ¿no, señorita número dos? —dijo cerrando su libro teniendo una sonrisa que decoraba su rostro, notando la molestia que había causado en la chica de cabellera negra.

—¡NO ME LLAMES NÚMERO DOS! —le reprochó Hikari, pasando ahora a sentarse en su respectiva silla, siendo inmediatamente abrazada por Akira.

—¡Me tenías preocupada, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido! —habló esta mientras mimaba a Hikari.

Una vez que Akira soltó a Hikari, esta comenzó a ver los resultados en cada materia, siendo observada de reojo por el chico de cabellera castaño claro, la expresión de la chica morena fue de desilusión y molestia, y, acabó sobresaltándose al sentir algo, o mas bien, alguien, espiando sus notas por sobre su hombro.

—Veo que aun sigues siendo la número dos, señorita número dos —musitó Kei mirándola y sonriéndole a modo de burla.

— ¡No me llames así Takishima! —exclamó molesta Hikari— Ya verás que te venceré y dejaré de ser "número dos" —prosiguió, mostrando como pretendía el lograr vencer a Takishima.

Él se incorporó, observando su libro de nuevo y caminando hacia la entrada, apra luego observar por sobre su hombro a la chica de cabellera negra.

—¿Crees que eso llegue a suceder?, dese pequeños en todo lo que has intentado ganarme, siempre quedas en segundo lugar… además, quedan pocos días para que lo logres hacer… señorita número dos… —se giró sin antes sonreírle burlonamente de nuevo, para seguir con su camino, dejando a una molesta Hikari en el lugar.

-¡YA VERÁS TAKISHIMA! –exclamó, levantándose de su asiento para comenzar a alejarse hacia la cocina, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a los que se encontraban presentes en ese lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Ese cretino… ¡ya verá cuando logre derrotarlo! —decía molesta meintras revolvía en un cuenco algo similar a una masa gris, la cual, por la fuerza con la que batía acababa chorreando todo a su alrededor.

Desde la puerta, Akira observaba con una mueca el como la cocina quedaba completamente sucia a causa de los "métodos poco ortodoxos" que tenía Hikari de cocinar. Tragó, sabía que, sea lo que sea que su mejor amiga estaba cocinando, no sería algo que alguien cuerdo quisiera probar. Caminó a hurtadillas hasta regresar con los demás, quienes la observaron expectantes.

—¿Esta cocinando? —preguntó Ryu, a lo que recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la castaña, haciendo que todos se tensaran al instante.

—Pienso que cada quien debería de buscar una excusa o escapar antes de que Hikari acabe de cocinar lo que sea que ella está preparando —propuso Tadashi, haciendo que los presentes asintieran.

De a poco cada quien se fue levantando de la mesa, primero se marchó el que había propuesto la idea, Tadashi, yéndose a sentar por ahí, en medio de las plantas que estaban en el lugar, agradecido de que estas pudieran ocultarlo. Los siguientes en marcharse fueron Megumi y Jun, quienes, decidieron ir a la sala de música a pedir un par de instrumentos ya sí pasar el rato hasta que la cosa fuese segura de nuevo.

Akira y Ryuu, los únicos que quedaban, se miraron entre sí, mas sin embargo, al escuchar pasos en su dirección acompañados con un aroma a comida quemada, ambos se levantaron, justo ante la mirada de Hikari.

—Lo siento, este koala necesita aire fresco —dice Ryuu mientras se marcha, dejando a Akira sola junto a Hikari.

—¿Dónde han ido todos? —preguntó una mas tranquila Hikari, dejando sobre la mesa algunas galletas que, en apariencia lucían bien pero que se sabía de sobre, por su aroma, que estaban algo pasadas de cocimiento.

—Ejem.. todos se han ido porque les surgieron cosas que hacer y.. —mira su celular disimuladamente— ¡mira la hora! Tenía que estar hace diez minutos en el centro comercial porque me han programado otra sita matrimonial, lamento dejarte sola Hikari, pero tengo que irme —y sin mas, se marchó a toda prisa dejando a Hikari algo confundida por su aptitud, ¿desde cuando a ella le interesaba eso, además, acaso no estaba saliendo ya con Tadashi?.

Sin más, Hikari se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y, en sus manos, dejó descansar su cabeza, soltando un largo y aburrido suspiro, todo estaba en absoluto silencio y aun no comprendía como todos tenían cosas que hacer tan de repente.

Miró las galletas que había cocinado y, sin más introdujo una en su boca, pero, al instante de morderla su rostro se ensombreció y optó por escupir la galleta, mirándola algo desilusionada pues, había puesto mucho esmero al cocinarlas como para que le quedaran tan mal.

Dejó a sus manos resbalar por la mesa hasta que su cara quedó recostada por completo en ella, suspirando nuevamente con desilusión, hasta que el crujir de una galleta la hizo alzar su rostro, encontrándose con Kei, quien, sin mostrar asco comía las galletas mal preparadas de Hikari, haciendo que ella casi se fuera de espaldas.

. —¿¡Que haces Takishima!? —exclamó arrebatándole la galleta— Saben horribles y sin embargo tu las comes.. búrlate lo que quieras… —miró hacia otro lado recordando lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser el castaño, mas sin embargo él no dijo nada y se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa, leyendo aun aquel libro que llevaba en sus manos.

Le extrañó el que no criticara su mala manera de cocinar, recordando también coo, cuando ella había perdido una de las tantas competencias entre ambos, había acabado cocinándole un onigiri que sabía rayos pero que, sin embargo él comió como si fuera la cosa mas deliciosa del mundo, ¿acaso no era capaz de distinguir las cosas con mal sabor?.

El silencio en el lugar siguió, y, a Hikari aun le extrañaba el hecho de que Kei no hubiese optado por burlarse de ella como de costumbre. Volvió a apoyar su rostro sobre la mesa observando hacia la entrada, y así estuvo por un buen rato hasta lograr captar una mano que descansaba junto a su rostro y sentir el aliento de alguien chocar con su oído.

—¿Aun esperas que me burle de tu comida Hikari? —preguntó Kei, poniendo nerviosa a la peli-negra por la cercanía— Realmente has mejorado en comparación a la última vez… señorita número dos.. —susurró cerca de su oído, rozando este con sus labios haciendo estremecer a Hikari, aunque, aquel roce duró apenas un par de segundos antes de qe el castaño se incorporara de nuevo y se marchara cuando los demás comenzaban a regresar, dejando ahora a la chica muy confundida sobre lo sucedido, ¿acaso él la había halagado?.

Un suave tono rosa estaba posado en sus mejillas, y eso captó la atención y curiosidad de Akira, quien le tocó la frente esperando a que ella no tuviese fiebre.

—Hikari, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, para luego seguir la mirada de su amiga, notando que Kei se alejaba, haciéndola enarcar una ceja y que una venita palpitara en su sien— ¿Acaso él le hizo algo indebido a mi Hikari? —dijo sin alejar su mirada del castaño hasta escuchar una negativa por parte de Hikari, quien, a pesar de estar confundida, logró calmarse.

El día finalizó y cada quien se marchó a su casa, por la mente de Hikari aun existía la confusión, ¿Por qué en ocasiones Takishima Kei solía comportarse tan.. extraño con ella?, simplemente no lo comprendía, pero, tampoco era algo que le desagradara, muy en el fondo, comenzaba a agradarle todo aquello, aunque, a la vez era raro que su rival le llegara a hacer sentir tan confundida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez en su alcoba, decidió recostarse en su cama observando el techo mientras su mente divagaba entre el extraño comportamiento de todos hoy pues, no solo Kei se comportaba raro, sino que todos habían huido… de repente recordó algo, su amiga, akira se había marchado diciendo que iba a una cita matrimonial mas sin embargo había regresado poco después…

Los ojos de la peli-negra se entrecerraron-

—¿Así que todos huyeron por las galletas?... vaya descorteses.. —dijo de mala gana, para luego acomodar sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cerrar sus ojos, al poco tiempo, cayendo dormida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Sophie:** Hello! Ambas esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno, pronto el segundo cap n.n, dejen reviws para ver que tal les ha parecido el cap nwn

**KuroNeko:** Holi!, y si, queremos reviews! xD bueno, espero que les haya gustado también, es la primera vez que las dos hacemos un fanfic juntas, en especial uno de Special A, demo, espero que no haya reclamos al respecto u.u Y.. creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión (cuando suba el cap 2 x3)

Matta~Ne!


End file.
